Zoe Dawnray
Origins Zoe Siri-Anna Dawnray was the fourth born child of Akatia and Nadin Talon. Like her grandmother on her father's side of the family, she was a Togruta. Because of this, she was given her grandmother's maiden name: Dawnray. She was born on a family holiday to Felucia, which would later become like home to Zoe. Childhood Until the age of thirteen, Zoe had a relatively normal childhood, but her life was affected by the family's poverty. Zoe was very clever, sometimes perhaps to clever, and she could be arrogant at times. When she was thirteen, her parents were killed by people claiming to be the Death Watch. Zoe and her siblings ran for their lives. They suddenly noticed that three of the children, Holly, Jett and Dazz, were no longer with them. No one, not even Zoe, dared to go back and try to find them. The children stole a ship and flew to Felucia, where they lived in an abandoned farm house, taking whatever work came their way and stealing when things got really bad. Seven years later, they were reunited with the missing children. Not long after that, Zoe's sister Anne married the King of Felucia, and Zoe left Felucia to become a bounty hunter and make her own way in the galaxy. Sibling Rivalry Zoe returned to Felucia some years later, to find her sister Anne a prisoner and Anne's daughter, Lani, Queen. She also found her young sister Holly had become wise and powerful, and was fighting many wars to stop take over bids and dictatorships. Zoe believed in everything her sister was trying to eradicate, and, on almost every occasion they met, they argued. Time passed slowly, and Zoe slowly came to believe that something nasty needed to happen to Holly. And soon. The Plan Zoe planned for months, making sure to keep her plans carefully guarded from the rest of the family, other than Anne (who shared her beliefs). Zoe wired her brother Jett's best speeder to explode, and carried the remote with her at all times. It did not bother her that to hurt her sister she would have to kill at least one of her brothers, and fake her own death. The plan worked perfectly, killing both Jett and Dazz, Zoe would have been killed, and was saved by injecting herself with a serum that made her appear dead for twenty-four hours. Just two people knew she had survived: herself and her sister Anne. The Start Of The Empire Zoe started to slowly build up her empire, more sure than ever that she could take on and kill her sister. Her arrogance grew, as did her opinion of herself and her ambition. Soon intergalactic domination was her goal, and the first step towards that would be arranging a little 'accident' for Holly. She started to plan, while approaching ambitious and powerful people in the hope of an alliance. Zoe insisted that she was known as 'Supreme Leader' or 'Lady Of Darkness'. Although her sister Anne was allowed to call her 'Lady Dawnray' or 'Lady Zoe'. Fight With Holly Having been discovered in hiding by Holly, Zoe knew she had to act quickly. One night she entered Holly's Mandalorian Palace. She found Holly on the roof and goaded her by gloating, this soon became a arguement about what the sisters had become, in which Zoe declared herself Lady Dawnray, Supreme Dark Empress and Goddess of Death, her new title and claimed to be an "immortal of the force" saying that the force, and her own power, had made her immortal and unable to be weak or stupid. She spoke as though these things only affected others. She insulted Holly, calling her a "do gooder" and saying Holly was to weak and afraid to use her power. War Ends Although Zoe lost the war with Holly, she had a back up plan, which she initiated on her arrest by Holly's body guard, Kar'ta Kryze. By revealing Holly's true identity (Holli'etta Cadera) to Holly at a vital moment in their duel, Zoe put into action her plan to topple Holly. She and a contact who (for the time being) will remain unnamed put into action a plan to turn Holly into a wreck during her most important speech, at the alliance meeting, which would be attended by some of the most influential people in the galaxy. The Kidnappings As part of her plan, Zoe kidnapped Holly's daughter Kara, and the baby sister of one of Holly's body guards. She also kidnapped Holly's daughter in law, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze. Jasmine was her best chance of persuading someone to betray Holly. That part of the plan didn't work, but Zoe did manage to clone Jasmine, and she kept the real Jasmine chained up in a cell. Category:Togrutas Category:Female Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Category:Dark empress Category:--The Female Elite-- Category:Monarchies Category:Force Sensitive